My One and Only
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: "I almost died and all I could think about was you." Jori oneshot. I honestly couldn't think of a title, sorry! Still review for me? :)


**A/N:**

**Rated T for language-basically two F bombs, nothing too bad.**

**Just read it! I promise you it's good. :)**

**_Read, Relish, Review._  
**

* * *

"If that's the way you want it Jade, then fine! See if I care!" Tori yelled at her girlfriend as she angrily left their bedroom, tears spilling down her cheeks as she bounded downstairs.

Jade frantically followed her. "Tori, stop, please! I'm so sorry!"

"I don't want your apology!" Tori said as she whirled around. "I'm sick and tired of you apologizing, Jade! This is the second time you've cheated on me! I gave you a second chance but you blew it!"

"Look, I know I fucked up big time! But please! it was just one kiss, it didn't mean anything!" Jade shot back.

"Just one kiss?" Tori repeated, dumbfounded. "You kissed André! My best friend! I not only trusted you but I trusted him too!" Tori paused and got quiet. "Do you think our relationship is a game or something? Well it isn't, it's something serious and if you can't realize that I don't know why we're even together, Jade."

The words sliced through Jade's heart like a hot knife through butter. She swallowed thickly, trying to contain her tears.

"Just give me another chance!" She grabbed Tori's wrist, trying to prevent her from leaving the apartment.

"Don't touch me!" Tori snapped, slapping Jade's hand harshly to get away from her grasp. "I hate you! I hope I never see you again!" With that Tori flung the door wide and stormed out, slamming it shut behind her.

Jade winced as she rubbed the red mark on her hand. Tori was gone, forever, and she was never coming back.

Now that she was alone, Jade wasted no time in collapsing to the floor and sobbing helplessly.

* * *

Tori was still crying by the time she reached her car and started driving towards who knows where. To make matters worse, it was raining very hard. Tori didn't give a damn about the weather though; she just wanted to get as far away from Jade as possible.

She loved Jade. She trusted her, trusted that she would never pull a stunt like this…but she had. Tori realized that no matter how much she tried to force herself to believe it, no relationship she was in would ever last.

It was a harsh reality. And said reality made her angry. Even angrier than she had been before.

Without even realizing it, Tori's foot was suddenly pressing down harder on the gas pedal. The rain, harsh and cold, pounded on the windows without any hesitations. A few more tears leaked down her rosy cheeks as her knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

Within seconds her hand slipped from the wheel and she instantly lost control of the vehicle. The car spun in circles, skidding wildly across the wet road as it weaved through the traffic, causing people to slam on their brakes before they became endangered.

Tori's screams were silenced instantly as the car smashed into the rusted guardrail. Pain shot through every inch of the girl's body as her whole world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

The silence that filled the small yet peaceful waiting room was quickly interrupted by the sound of yelling. All eyes turned to see two doctors drag Jade out of two double-doors that led to the ER. Jade's her breathing heavy as she was forcibly dragged towards the front desk, her combat boots skidding across the floor as she struggled to break free of the doctor's grip.

"LET GO OF ME!" The goth yelled. "I want to see my girlfriend!"

"Ma'am," One of the doctors, a grey-haired man barked, "We know you do but that doesn't mean you go breaking into to patient's rooms to find her!"

Jade scowled at the doctor. "Just let me see her!"

"See who, ma'am?" A blonde nurse asked Jade from behind the desk as calmly as possible.

Jade rolled her eyes. "_Tori Vega_. She's my girlfriend, and you buttcheeks called me and said she was in a car accident! I want to see her now!"

"She's in the ER right now, ma'am." The nurse explained. "You're going to have to wait until they're finished."

Jade raked a hand over her face as the doctors finally let go of her. A few tears sprang to her eyes and she sighed deeply.

"Just let me know if she makes it out alive. If she doesn't…then I'll never be able to live it down."

* * *

An hour later later, the doctors had finished examining Tori. She had multiple bruises and several broken bones, along with suffering a mild concussion. When the doctors had called Jade into the room, Tori still hadn't woken up yet.

Jade's emotions were in a frenzy as she stared at the still and pale form of her girlfriend. Scratches and marks were all over her face, and even as she slept her face was etched with pain.

Jade slowly sat down in the chair beside the bed. She grabbed and gently squeezed one of Tori's hands, which were lying at her side. It was cold, which sent a pang of fear through Jade's stomach. But she couldn't be dead, she was sleeping, like the doctors said.

"I'm so sorry…" Jade began as a lump rose in her throat. "I should be here, not you. You didn't deserve this, Tori…" Tears began to slide fast down Jade's cheeks. "I love you so much, if I lose you, I'll die too."

Jade covered her hands with her face as she quietly sobbed. The pain in her heart was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Maybe because she had never loved someone this much before.

"J-Jade?"

That familiar perky voice, although in a weaker tone, hit Jade's ears. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Tori with her eyes open just a little, staring at her.

"You're alive," Jade said as she sniffled, furiously wiping her eyes.

A tiny smile etched itself onto Tori's face. "Yep….what are you doing here?"

Jade blinked. "The hospital called and said you were in an accident…I had to come."

"No you didn't…" Tori said, looking away for a moment. "I was a complete bitch to you."

Jade shook her head. "No, I deserved it. Every last word of it. I don't blame you for being angry, I did something horrible and there's no way you'd ever forgive me, so…" Jade wiped her eyes again. "I just came to see you one last time."

Tori frowned. "One last time?"

Jade nodded. "You hate me. And you're right, we don't need to be together—"

"Jade," Tori said quietly, grabbing the girl's hand. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you…I just got really mad, I was confused. I love you so much."

"B-but how can you! I cheated on you, and—"

"Just come here." Tori slowly pulled Jade towards her, their lips instantly connecting. It wasn't a rough kiss, but a slow, sweet and gentle one.

Tori pulled apart, their faces still centimeters away from each other. Her brown eyes scanned Jade's face. "Why are you crying?" She whispered.

"I-I don't deserve you—" Jade began quietly, only to be cut off.

"Stop saying that, Jade. I love you, I've always loved you." Tears welled in Tori's own eyes. "I almost died and all I could think about was you. Sure you made a mistake but we've all fucked up once or twice. That's what second chances are for."

Jade sniffled, smiling a tiny bit. "You're such a sap, Vega. But I love you for it."

Tori gently brushed Jade's tears away. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So that was a Tumblr prompt, it was well received there. :) What do you guys think?**

**-AJ-**


End file.
